Traditional exercise, sport training, and rehabilitation programs typically require the presence or input of a trainer or physical therapist. Determinations as to, for example, a Maximum Volitional Contraction (MVC) test are made based on the observations of an individual by the trainer or physical therapist as well as exertion as perceived by the user. Other determinations as to the muscular strength of, for example, an athlete, patient, or other person undergoing evaluation, are made based on performance of resistance exercises or other movements restricted to a single plane of motion or movements that involve isolating individual muscles. Once an exercise, training or rehabilitation regimen is prescribed by the trainer or therapist, proper performance of the regimen is dependent upon the individual. Performance of the regimen often occurs without ongoing feedback and support from the trainer or therapist. Otherwise, the provided feedback or support can be imprecise, incomprehensive, ill-informed or irrelevant as to real life (e.g., sport) performance, or largely subjective. There is a need for smart exercise and training devices that can provide virtual and automated personal training, as well as customized and adaptable training and recovery functionality and programs that are tailored to an individual user's specific needs, based at least in part on improved abilities to quantify performance.